


Птица

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [17]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Free Verse, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019
Summary: Моя девочка, доброй тебе дороги.
Relationships: Asagi Mika/Brandon Heat
Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660708





	Птица

**Author's Note:**

> -нье/-ньи ни разу не баг, а очень даже фича

Здесь небо высокое, зимнее — до весны — и невозможно синее — до голубого — и облака бегут по нему бесшумно и очень быстро. Здесь солнце краснее глины, здесь луна — убывающий месяц — серебряником мерцает и воет эхо чужих метелей, а власть и золото пахнут солёной, как море, кровью. От тайн пахнет порохом — или склепом, от них за версту слезами несёт и криком — до срыва голоса.

Моя девочка, помнишь, что сказали когда-то: всё тайное станет явным? Ты своими глазами увидишь это, перечтёшь как по годичным кольцам. И то ли нечто, а то ли кто-то на твой откликнется голос, этих сумерек разрушитель, господин скорбной памяти — рука об руку, смерть незлая и дева, говорящая о возмездии, в паутине города маятник раскачаете и обратный отсчёт запустите.

Самый тяжёлый и горький час, он, как водится, пред рассветом: что может эпохи перемен быть страшнее?.. Жизнь обернулась руиной, время воедино собирает все старые кости, все невыпущенные пули, и пальцы горячи от скользкой крови и гарью ружей пахнут, а у мести — лицо безумца.

Но в круговерти сражений, улыбок, смертей и памяти — самодельных могил из камешков — что-то новое народится, сквозь асфальт и снег как росток проклюнется. Знай: любовь — это птица, летящая в небо, на землю сошедшая птица, глаза её — не цветы и не звёзды, а голос — не молоко и не мёд. Она древнее всего на свете, она сгорает и восстает из пепла, а взмах её крыльев рождает покой и бури.

Посмотри: ведь и ты — тоже птица, бескрылая птица, в зиму сошедшая по каменным, железным и ледяным ступеням. Моя девочка, доброй тебе дороги. Иди вперёд — и ничего не бойся, отомкни своё сердце ключом скрипичным, смотри, говори и слушай — кто, кроме тебя, разрубить затянутый намертво узел поможет?..

…ведь любовь — это птица с лицом божьим — и человечьим.


End file.
